1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to angularly adjustable fast draw holsters for retaining with a setable constant force a handgun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional fast draw competitions are for handguns of the revolver type. However, a new category has developed known as "combat" which involves the use of pistols of the clip-fed 0.45 caliber type handguns. In "combat" competitions, a shooter must exhibit competence from each of a plurality of stationary stances and he must be able to draw, aim and fire his handgun while in motion. "Combat" competitions also require that the handgun be lodged within a supporting holster to a degree sufficient to prevent it from falling out were the holster to be turned upside down. This requirement is accomplished either by strapping the handgun into the holster or by having the holster clampingly retain the handgun.
Because of the multitude of positions used in combat competitions, the gun belt and handgun retaining holster must be configured to optimize the draw of the handgun from any one of many stances of the shooter. Necessarily, the requirements of one stance of the shooter are almost mutually exclusive with the requirements imposed by another stance. To develop a holster which optimizes the draw of the handgun at all stances, whether stationary or mobile, is extremely difficult and can be achieved only by a laborious trial and error effort.
During movement from one stance to another, it is mandatory that the handgun be securely retained in the holster for both competition purposes and safety reasons. When a shooter assumes a stance, he must withdraw the handgun rapidly with a smooth movement and bring it up to the aim position with minimal jerking. To achieve these goals, certain characteristics must be embodied within a holster. The holster must retain the handgun sufficiently securely to preclude the handgun from falling out of the holster and even from becoming misaligned within the holster during rapid movements of the shooter. The nature and type of handgun retention mechanism must be adjustable to meet the shooter's preference of withdrawal force required commensurate with retention capability. The retention mechanism must preclude the handgun from rotating about both a longitudinal axis and a lateral axis to ensure that the grip is in the position with respect to the shooter's belt to which he is accustomed and commensurate with a particular stance. Because different shooters have different physiques, it is necessary to provide some adjustment in vertical alignment of the handgun to accommodate relative arm and torso lengths.
Conventional holsters include a simple pocket for retainingly receiving the barrel and chamber of a handgun; sometimes a safety strap extends across a part of the grip or trigger to preclude withdrawal of the handgun. Holsters of this type readily retain a handgun but do not permit rapid withdrawal of the handgun with smoothness. In an effort to develop a holster having adjustable retention capability with fixed repeatable handgun positioning and withdrawal force, the present inventor developed a holster and competition gun belt described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,768. This holster has become an industry standard in competitive fast draw events. It accommodates both automatic handguns and pistols.